


Искушение

by Kitty_ft_Schreiber (KittyHawk1903)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene, Other, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/Kitty_ft_Schreiber
Summary: Это было сказано совсем-совсем случайно и вовсе не о том. Но Кроули никогда не мог придержать раздвоенный язык, а думал – если вообще думал – уже после того, как говорил. Так что теперь пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу с последствиями очень необдуманной фразы. Азирафель почему-то воспринял слова очень близко к сердцу, долго хмурился, а потом вынес вердикт, от которого очки у Кроули самовольно полезли куда-то на макушку.





	Искушение

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фандом сожрал меня целиком и не подавился, а потом начал упарывать. Я снимаю с себя всякую ответственность!  
\- Китти.
> 
> Самая внезапно написанная идея, что только мы писали вместе. И мой самый неоднозначный G.  
\- Дюртен
> 
> А ещё это наша первая совместная публикация, хотя мы уже очень давно пишем вместе. С почином нас!

Это было сказано совсем-совсем случайно и вовсе не о том. Но Кроули никогда не мог придержать раздвоенный язык, а думал – если вообще думал – уже после того, как говорил. Так что теперь пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу с последствиями очень необдуманной фразы. Азирафель почему-то воспринял слова очень близко к сердцу, долго хмурился, а потом вынес вердикт, от которого очки у Кроули самовольно полезли куда-то на макушку.  
Для демона, достойно (почти) пережившего неслучившийся Апокалипсис, это был совсем уж нечестный удар ниже пояса.  
«Я думаю, что мне стоит отказаться от некоторых... земных радостей».  
Ангел сказал это с некоторой заминкой, но пугающе уверенно. И Кроули не мог не чувствовать, что и само решение было принято с заминкой, но уверенно. Категорически уверенно.  
По мнению самого Кроули, это было так же дико, как если бы он сам отказался от вина или покатушек на Бентли. То есть, совершенно невозможно.  
Но ангел умудрился это невозможное совершить. 

Кроули ежедневно заглядывал в книжную лавку и с неким нарастающим ужасом наблюдал, как вечно приподнятое настроение Азирафеля с каждым днём становится всё хуже. Последней каплей, переполнившей и без того очень маленькую чашу терпения демона, стал момент, когда Азирафель совершенно невежливо огрызнулся на очередного нежеланного потенциального покупателя.  
Разумеется, никакой порядочный демон в принципе не мог бы за кого-то беспокоиться и переживать. Но Кроули, очевидно, был не самым порядочным демоном. И поэтому за ангела он весьма сильно забеспокоился.

Однажды в лавку заглянула мадам Трейси – теперь уже цветущая миссис Шедвелл. Ангел даже не успел с ней толком поздороваться.  
\- Мистер Азирафель, что с вами?!  
Вопрос очевидно застал врасплох. Азирафель приоткрыл рот и попытался одним взглядом охватить сразу весь кремовый костюм, в котором сейчас и пребывал. Бывший медиум подошла к нему ближе и обеспокоенно заглянула в глаза.  
\- Вы случайно не заболели?  
\- Что? О, нет, навряд ли это вообще… возможно, – Азирафель тускло улыбнулся. - Могу я поинтересоваться, почему вам пришёл в голову этот вопрос?  
Миссис Шедвелл похлопала огромными ресницами, чем-то напоминающими два пушистых веера, и смутилась.  
\- Да нет, что вы, просто беспокоюсь за вас. Может быть, что-то произошло? Вы хорошо спите, достаточно едите?  
Кое-что магическое в генах бывшей мадам Трейси всё-таки было. На этот раз она попала точно в цель. Азирафель даже вздрогнул и тут же подбежал к висящему где-то в глубине помещения слева старинному зеркалу. Из отражения на него смотрел… некто. Не хотелось бы быть с ним знакомым, но теперь, похоже, выбора не было.  
С неделю или больше ангел старался не смотреть на собственное отражение, надеясь позже больше гордиться им – и собственной выдержкой заодно. Правда, пока отражение скорее пугало, как совершенно обоснованно заметила женщина. Обычно лучившиеся светом и искренним участием глаза потеряли оттенок – теперь нельзя было разобрать, был ли он изначально (хотя Азирафель точно знал, что был!). Под этими глазами залегли тени, превращавшие общий вид бледного, напряжённого как струна лица в болезненную маску. На некоторую припухлость щёк эффект удивительно никак не влиял. Ангел силой оторвал себя от зеркала и мужественно сказал через плечо:  
\- Не могу не предложить вам чашечку чая, раз уж вы оказались в наших краях. Здесь неподалёку прекрасная чайная.  
\- Как же я могу вам отказать, - хихикнула мадам Трейси и подмигнула. 

Азирафель знал, чем ему грозит этот чай, но сейчас старался об этом не думать. После принятия решения множество его привычек пришлось пересмотреть. Многовековых привычек, подумать только! Одно чудо уничтожило все запасы сладкого в книжной лавке (даже те, что были оставлены на случай повторения конца света). Нельзя было выпить чаю (а какой смысл?), пройти по улице (немыслимый аромат подстерегал на каждом углу) и даже читать книги! Один раз небесный посланник открыл случайную книгу в середине и тут же попал на описание древнеримской трапезы при дворе Цезаря. После этого и открывать книги стало опасно.  
Несколько часов с щебечущей миссис Шедвелл в любимой чайной на углу довели ангела до почти предобморочного состояния. Взгляд скользил по чужой тарелке с клубничным пирожным так пристально, что если бы женщина только захотела, она точно заметила бы это. Очевидно, такой цели у мадам Трейси не было. Себе же Азирафель заказал жасминовый чай. Он почти не ощущал вкуса, зато запахи стал воспринимать на порядок острее. Например, Азирафель точно чувствовал, что за два квартала отсюда работает кондитерская, а в трёх с четвертью – пекарня. При желании ангел мог бы сказать даже, что конкретно сейчас там готовят, но подобные мысли Азирафель теперь всеми силами отвергал.  
\- …но что я всё о себе да о себе, расскажите, как поживает ваш друг?  
\- О… Вполне неплохо, хотелось бы думать, – ангел поджал губы и перевёл взгляд в окно чайной, наблюдая проезжающие мимо машины. – Мы не так часто видимся, как вам кажется.  
\- Вы, случайно, не поссорились?  
\- Нет, – с удивлением ответил Азирафель. - Нет-нет, что вы, миссис Шедвелл…  
\- Это совершенно нормально, мы с сержантом тоже живём прямо-таки как на пороховой бочке!..  
\- Н-но мы действительно…  
Было поздно. Поезд красноречия уже встал на рельсы, и их новый виток обещал продержать Азирафеля в пыточной-чайной ещё добрых полчаса, прежде чем его милостиво отпустили обратно в книжную лавку. 

Внутри было пусто и как будто холодно. Ангел поёжился. «Это игра воображения, Азирафель. Верно? Погода стоит замечательная, отопление работает исправно. Ты справишься…» - мысленные уговоры помогали мало.  
\- Закроюсь сегодня раньше, - ангел кивнул сам себе и направился к входной двери.  
Эта самая дверь, как по заказу, распахнулась. Складывалось впечатление, что распахнули её пинком, хотя на самом деле, конечно же, Кроули никакого пинка ей физически не давал.  
\- Ангел, где тебя носило? - вместо приветствия осведомился он и ловко скользнул внутрь мимо Азирафеля, а затем с самым непринуждённым и невозмутимым выражением лица протянул ему бумажный пакет. - Я подумал, тебе довольно скучно здесь сегодня, возможно, стоит как-то... подсластить твои будни...  
Тон голоса слегка поднялся до полувопросительного. Жёлтые змеиные глаза пристально, не мигая вперились в Азирафеля, и даже чёрные очки не особо скрывали, что взгляд этот весьма настороженный.  
Азирафель протянул было руку к пакету, но вовремя одумался. Логотип был слишком знакомый. Почти испуганный взгляд метнулся от него к пульсирующим змеиным глазам, затем обратно и ещё раз, а затем ангел резко отдёрнул руку и направился к прилавку.  
\- Я не голоден. Совершенно. С чего ты вообще это взял… - тему нужно было срочно сменить, но как часто это бывало, у ангела плохо это вышло. Кроули слушал его подозрительно внимательно. – Если тебе интересно, ко мне зашла миссис Шедвелл, мы ходили пить чай недалеко, на углу. Передавала тебе горячий привет.  
Кроули проводил его тем же пристальным взглядом, потом коротко и гневно посмотрел на пакет, словно он был в чём-то виноват. На мгновения запахло горелым сахаром, однако демон тут же взял себя в руки и тоже шагнул ближе к прилавку.  
\- Вот как? Ну что ж, надеюсссь, ты неплохо провёл время... - вопрос прозвучал как-то крайне провокационно, впрочем, без особого на то намерения. Как и без осознанного намерения шипеть. На самом деле ни того, ни другого Кроули даже не заметил.  
\- Не сказал бы. Похоже, брак только усилил способности миссис Шедвелл к красноречию, – Азирафель периферийным зрением продолжал отслеживать перемещение «опасного» предмета в помещении. Пальцы его автоматически поглаживали страницы открытой на прилавке книги. – Надеюсь, ты не слишком потратился? Я бы не хотел…  
Вопрос имел в себе одну единственную цель – предельно точно подтвердить собственные подозрения относительно содержимого пакета.  
\- Ну что ты! - возможно, даже излишне поспешно откликнулся Кроули. - Так, просто мелочь... Ну, как ты... любишь?  
Вопрос прозвучал почти неуверенно. В последние дни Кроули вообще уже не был ни в чём уверен — после такой-то выходки ангела. А точнее, после того, сколько дней уже длилась эта выходка. Это неслабо пошатнуло веру Змия в мироздание.  
Бумажный пакет унылым то ли намёком, то ли упрёком, то ли просто без всякого смысла так и висел между ними в протянутой руке Кроули.  
\- О Боже, Кроули! Ты ведь знаешь, что я пытаюсь избавиться от этой привычки? – после краткой паузы воскликнул ангел и даже отступил на шаг назад. – Мне кажется, что это было бы хоть чуточку проще, если бы ты не приносил в лавку… ничего такого. Пожалуйста.  
Азирафель сглотнул и ещё на один маленький шажок отодвинулся от друга.  
\- Но зачем?! - искренне возмущённо воскликнул демон, экспрессивно взмахнув пакетом, отчего в воздухе пахнуло сладким. - Веками всё было в порядке, что сейчас-то случилось?  
Очки слегка съехали на нос, являя пылающие едва ли не праведным (насколько это было возможно для демона, конечно же) гневом змеиные глаза. Кроули теперь выглядел встревоженным и возмущённым. Азирафель тяжело вздохнул и даже зажмурился на мгновение. Запах казался ему непереносимым, он заполнял всё помещение и проникал напрямую в мысли, дурманил их и не давал сосредоточиться.  
\- Я собирался закрываться пораньше. Будь добр, запри дверь и переверни табличку, когда будешь уходить, - больше сказать было нечего, поэтому ангел направился наверх. Где-то же должна была быть хоть одна книга, где никто не прикасается к пище. Что-нибудь должно было найтись.  
Кроули молча проводил его пылающим взглядом. Несчастный бумажный пакет вспыхнул, прогорая за какие-то секунды, и на пол упали обгоревшие останки некогда свежайших булочек «Челси». Угольки быстро съёжились и рассыпались в пыль, точно не желая навлечь на себя ещё больше демонического гнева, а сам Кроули размашистым шагом вышел из лавки, несильно хлопнув на прощание дверью. Замок щёлкнул сам по себе, а табличка чудесным образом перевернулась, демонстрируя лаконичное «Закрыто».  
Ясным было одно: так просто с проблемой не справиться. Но Кроули не собирался сдаваться после первой же неудачи.  
Однако за первой неудачей последовала вторая, третья, четвёртая и четвёртая с половиной, не доведённая до конца, потому что Кроули в какой-то момент показалось, что сейчас он огребёт от ангела благословение или ещё что похуже. 

В очередной раз в книжную лавку он явился уже со вполне безобидной — на его взгляд — бутылкой хорошего вина.  
Азирафель был на месте. Собственно, он никогда так много времени не проводил в лавке, как в последние несколько недель – идти теперь было почти некуда. С момента четвёртой с половиной попытки вовсе не ангельское вожделение хотя бы одного крохотного блинчика достигло уже сверхъестественных масштабов. Причём буквально: один раз Азирафель так сильно отвлёкся, что когда в следующий миг поднял ладонь, чтобы переставить книгу – пухлые пальцы уже крепко удерживали симпатичного вида апельсиновый кекс. Откуда он взялся, ангел не помнил. Сладость просто возникла в руке сама собой.  
Стало очевидным - так просто старые привычки не выгоняются (даже если ты очень-очень этого хочешь). Впрочем, Азирафель уже не был так уверен в своём желании продолжать – никогда за все шесть тысяч лет среди смертных он не ощущал себя настолько несчастным. Дрожали руки, вещи падали, и единственное, что спасало дребезжащий душевный покой ангела – это граммофон.  
Несмотря на понесённые потери, один раз Азирафель – скорее из отчаяния – предпринял особенно дерзкую попытку борьбы с лишним весом, а именно – выбрался в парк. Конечно, в идее парка не было ничего нового, кроме того, что даже в мыслях произносить про себя было стыдно. Азирафель отправился в парк с целью пробежки.  
Точно зная обычные маршруты Гавриила, ангел подобрал максимально удалённый от них, почти заброшенный парк на окраине Лондона – и направился туда в районе двух часов утра. Результат был… можно сказать, что результата не было. Совсем. Честно говоря, Азирафель не был уверен, можно ли вообще считать эту пробежку за пробежку, так как сдался он сокрушительно быстро, даже по меркам ангела. Добежав до первой попавшейся скамейки, Азирафель решил перевести дух, а затем остался на ней до самого конца «подвига». Ни ощущения подъёма, ни прилива сил, ни других загадочных эффектов, которые обещали книги по здоровому образу жизни, ангел досадно не заметил. Приходилось признать, что для их достижения требовалось пробежать немножечко больше. 

Когда демон шагнул за порог, Азирафель вновь был у зеркала с очень сложным выражением лица. Он никак не мог решить, стала ли одежда сидеть иначе или это была игра воображения.  
\- Если ты пришёл с прежней целью, Кроули, предупреждаю - я вовсе не шутил в прошлый раз! – отозвался ангел в сторону двери достаточно строго.  
\- Я понял, понял, - Кроули тут же вскинул руки, словно решив загородиться бутылкой от ангельского гнева. - Вино, всего лишь вино. Уж вина-то ты можешь выпить?  
Он полагал, что его голос всегда звучит уверенно и немного вальяжно. Часто так оно и было, но сегодня интонации были едва ли не заискивающими. Кроули этого не замечал: он следил не за собой, а за ангелом. Зрелище не радовало.  
Праведного гнева не последовало, так что Кроули осмелился пройти вглубь лавки, не сводя немигающего взгляда с её хозяина. Дело было плохо: вместо обычной ауры тепла, уюта и наивности Кроули остро ощущал раздражение и недовольство. Отрицательные эмоции он всегда чувствовал безупречно, но от Азирафеля их обычно не исходило. Раньше не исходило, сейчас же ситуация была совершенно иной. Демон чуял его негатив, но позлорадствовать никак не мог.  
У Кроули был ещё один, самый тайный, самый запасной план. И в принципе, он был готов этот план реализовать, хотя не очень-то этого хотелось.  
\- Скорее всего… да, я полагаю, могу. Пара бокалов вина навряд ли сделает… что-нибудь, - пробормотал Азирафель. Он привычно направился к боковому столу, на ходу выудив из незаметного ящика рядом подходящие бокалы. – О, «Шато Мутон-Ротшильд»! Кроули, ты меня балуешь…  
На сущее мгновение в облике ангела промелькнула привычная благодарная улыбка - лёгким серебристым шлейфом, едва ощутимым ароматом света - и тут же погасла, как неудачно зажжённая на ветру спичка. Азирафель нахмурился, занимая своё место в одном из кресел, а Кроули даже не успел толком эту улыбку поймать. Он едва не дёрнулся было поближе, когда ангел снова помрачнел, и оставалось только прошествовать к привычному месту, плюхнуться в кресло и вытянуть длинные ноги. Разлив чудесным образом открывшееся вино по бокалам, он отпил немного, побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику и решился.  
\- Выглядишь мрачно, - невозмутимо заметил он. Вкус вина не чувствовался абсолютно, только слабый запах на языке. - Уверен, что всё в порядке?  
Азирафель открыл рот, но замешкался. Лицо стало ещё мрачнее, ведь раньше ему не приходило в голову лгать – да ещё лучшему другу - настолько легко. Даже хуже – второй мыслью был всплеск возмущения на слова демона. Разумеется, с ним не было «всё в порядке»! Очевидно, ведь он не чувствовал себя в порядке, ни капельки. Строго говоря, Азирафель _не чувствовал себя_ даже «ничего» или хотя бы «так себе», и это ещё сильнее удручало. После серии глубокомысленных вздохов разного калибра, ангел сделал два больших глотка вина и изрёк:  
\- Полагаю, что нет. Не в порядке. Но нельзя же разбить яиц, не приготовив безе? Я люблю… то есть любил – безе. Раньше, – ангел отвёл затуманенный взгляд в сторону, будто вспомнив наяву, насколько вкусным может быть такая простая смертная радость. «Нет-нет-нет, это плохо кончится, я зря завёл эту тему!» - нервно билось в его мыслях.  
Кроули посмотрел на него с каким-то очень странным, почти нечитаемым выражением, в котором можно было уловить отголоски отчаяния, и Азирафель вцепился в бокал, как утопающий в спасательный круг. Ещё три больших глотка и стало немного легче. Тяжесть внизу живота отпустила, этот эффект нравился. Он казался привычным.  
Постепенно, по мере исчезновения вина из бутылки, щёки ангела начинали окрашиваться в лёгкий румянец. Конечно, зная прежний цвет лица, это было жалкое подобие румянца, и всё же это был он.  
В отличие от него, Кроули почти и не пил. Подперев голову рукой, он пристально и не мигая смотрел на ангела, крайне редко вспоминая о том, что в другой руке у него бокал. Вино в бутылке таинственным образом так и оставалось на уровне «на пару бокалов ещё хватит».  
\- И ради чего всё это, ангел? - наконец драматически спросил он, беззвучно, но очень выразительно вздохнув.  
Сейчас, когда Азирафель путался в словах, выглядел мрачно и даже несколько нервно, на него было прямо-таки печально смотреть. Это было неправильно, категорически неправильно, и это вызывало панику где-то в глубине демонической души. Панику могли бы очень хорошо засвидетельствовать роскошные кроссандры — одна из них едва не пала жертвой гнева, опрометчиво уронив один подвядший цветок на видное место на полу. Это окончательно вывело Кроули из себя, и после едва ли не часовой гневной отповеди кроссандра уже была готова попрощаться с жизнью, но демон внезапно швырнул пульверизатор в угол и стремительно ушёл.  
С того момента прошло несколько часов, и Кроули смог взять себя в руки, но чем дольше он смотрел на Азирафеля, тем больше снова хотелось позорно паниковать вслух.  
Тот печально вздохнул и повёл рукой в воздухе. Что означал этот жест, сходу понять было сложно.  
\- Какой же я ангел, Кроули?.. – Азирафель попытался сконцентрировать мутный взгляд на пухленьких пальцах с идеальным маникюром. Удивительно, но руки не изменились за всё это время ни капли. – Ангел не должен испытывать всех этих… чувств. Мне даже не нужно есть, я мог бы… м-м-м, шесть тысяч лет… Да, вполне. Я думаю… Знаешь, что я думаю? Что со мной что-то… не так. Вот и ты тогда сказал…  
\- О, ну мало ли, что я сказал. Я часто говорю всякую... - Кроули запнулся, не желая лишний раз провоцировать, скорчил какую-то странную гримасу и после паузы перефразировал: - Всякое. Не всегда надо прислушиваться. К тому же, разве тебе не положено радоваться жизни, а не грустить?  
Он наконец сменил позу, наклонившись теперь вперёд всем корпусом и слегка хмурясь. Немигающие жёлтые глаза смотрели поверх тёмных очков.  
\- Положено. Очевидно, больше, чем грустить. Кроули, а ты не мог бы… рассказать что-нибудь весёлое? Последнее время не могу прочесть ни строчки – практически все писатели когда-нибудь описывали… еду! – ангел растягивал слова гораздо дольше обычного. Взгляд тусклых светлых глаз остановился на бутылке вина. – О, а я не так много выпил, как показал-сь, правда?  
\- Совсем немного! - с нездоровым энтузиазмом заверил Кроули, всматриваясь в него, как готовящаяся атаковать змея, и очень осторожно добавил: - Может... что-нибудь хочешь к вину, а?  
\- Ох, яду, - жалостливо протянул Азирафель и положил подбородок на собственную раскрытую ладонь, а локоть на стол. Просто так голова уже не держалась вертикально. – Что… ты бы мог предложить, дорогой?  
От алкоголя внутри ему стало наконец тепло, хотя сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь и не выходило.  
Почти трезвый Кроули открыл было рот, но так и замер, в кои-то веки решив подумать, прежде чем говорить. Мысли метались в голове судорожно и бестолково, и наконец он едва ли не заискивающим тоном выдохнул:  
\- Блинчики?..  
Азирафель резко вздохнул. В таком состоянии отреагировать иначе, чем искренне не получалось – каждое движение тела отдавалось медлительностью, а разум не поспевал за эмоциями. Сейчас Кроули отчётливо увидел, как сильно у ангела расширились зрачки.  
\- Мне нельзя, - судорожно отозвался Азирафель наконец. Голос звучал неуверенно. – Ты ведь знаешь, я выгляжу так именно из-за них. И другого… всего другого.  
\- Но ты замечательно выглядишь! - воскликнул Кроули, экспрессивно взмахнув бокалом, отчего остатки вина из него выплеснулись на пол совершенно незамеченными. - Ангел, не понимаю, зачем тебе это нужно! Всё же было отлично целых шесть тысяч лет, зачем что-то менять!  
Теперь он смотрел на Азирафеля почти жалобно, подавшись вперёд так сильно, что мог бы легко ухватить ангела за руку. Тот моргнул несколько раз, очевидно, желая прогнать морок.  
\- Постой, но ты тогда точно сказал: «Не удивительно, что»… Ох, Боже, кажется, я забыл, что ты тогда сказал, – Азирафель тряхнул головой и пробормотал задумчиво: - Помню лишь выводы, а что это было… Кроули, ты не помнишь?  
\- Ничего серьёзного! - воскликнул Кроули, возможно, даже излишне с готовностью, и всё-таки схватил Азирафеля за руку. - Значит, и выводы несерьёзные, так ведь?..  
Он вскинул брови, заглядывая в потускневшие светлые глаза. «Ну давай, давай, согласись, пожалуйста... у меня ведь в запасе останется только один последний способ!..»  
Азирафель ошеломлённо посмотрел на соприкосновение рук и почему-то вспомнил один вечер. Они отмечали какой-то смертный праздник, кажется, фестиваль трубочистов, а возможно, повод был ещё менее значительный. В маленьком ресторане негромко играла музыка, царил полумрак. Они сидели вот так же близко, и ангел точно помнил бесконечный смех со всех сторон. Кроули тогда тоже в запале схватил его за руку, а ангел только улыбался и кивал-кивал-кивал без конца. Музыка из ресторана на мгновение воскресла в памяти яркой вспышкой.  
Ангел был готов сдаться. Жёлтые змеиные глаза напротив отчаянно требовали от него прощения, и простить хотелось. А главное – хотелось забыть. Но Кроули, как всегда, подвела случайность.  
Пьяный взгляд невольно соскользнул вбок, и за плечом демона Азирафель тут же увидел в зеркале отражение собственного не слишком измождённого голодом лица. Мгновение – и ангел отдёрнулся, откидываясь назад в кресле и закрывая лицо ладонями. Его волнами накрывал стыд.  
\- Я не могу, - очень тихо, почти неслышно произнёс он. - Кроули… пожалуйста. Мне и правда не стоит…  
Кроули стоило огромных усилий не взвыть в этот момент, не вспыхнуть адским пламенем и не превратиться в огромную змею. Расширенные змеиные глаза метнулись взглядом вокруг, упёрлись в «Шато Мутон-Ротшильд», и демон поспешно налил себе полный бокал, чтобы выпить залпом. Не помогло абсолютно.  
\- Значит, давай напьёмся, - уныло подытожил он.

Кроули взялся за свой последний способ на следующий же день. Этот способ требовал подготовки и практики, и как оказалось — немалой. Всё умение блестяще обращаться практически с любой техникой куда-то словно испарилось, так что Кроули потерял счёт времени, с редкостным упорством повторяя одни и те же действия и периодически разражаясь гневными ругательными тирадами в адрес всего мира, Небес и Ада со всеми обитателями сразу (за исключением себя и Азирафеля, конечно же).  
Достойного результата он добился утром невесть какого дня. И сразу же отправился в книжную лавку, обуреваемый безумным количеством эмоций и сомнений — а ещё будучи очень, очень уставшим.  
На удивление, лавка была закрыта, несмотря на давно начавшийся рабочий день. Обычно Азирафель открывал её в районе восьми, изредка – позже, но сейчас солнце светило вовсю, а табличка за стеклом всё ещё вопиюще свидетельствовала, что плевать она хотела на привычные ожидания.  
На самом деле причина этому была не настолько уж страшной. Ночь прошла для ангела скверно, как и несколько предыдущих, так что заснул Азирафель ближе к трём часам утра, сидя в кресле и положив голову на руки поверх стола. Не то чтобы сон вообще был ему необходим – зато в этом любопытном состоянии, как оказалось, можно было есть блинчики с совершенно любой начинкой и без всяких мук совести! Конечно, стоило проснуться, как наваливалось привычное отчаяние, но достойной альтернативы ангел не видел, а потому воображаемые блинчики были всё же лучше, чем ничего.  
К тому моменту, как он наконец начал просыпаться — возможно, из-за того, что что-то очень мягко скользнуло по его ногам — блинчики, казалось, материализовались прямиком из сна. Фарфоровая тарелочка с аккуратной, тёплой стопкой идеально ровных блинчиков стояла в опасной близости от ангела. И рядом с этой тарелочкой на столе примостилась большая змеиная морда. Длинный чёрный хвост сейчас аккуратно обвивал ноги ангела, чтобы не дать ему уйти.  
Шаг был стратегическим. Кроули прекрасно понимал, что на этот раз у него точно не хватит сил сдерживать эмоции, а потому превратился заблаговременно — в змеином облике его вспыльчивость и чуткость слегка притуплялись, позволяя чуть дольше мыслить хладнокровно. Он пристально наблюдал за Азирафелем и терпеливо ждал.  
Ангел сладко потянулся всем телом. Чудесный аромат вокруг умиротворял. Наконец, светлые глаза приоткрылись и, пока сознание ещё не вступило в права, Азирафель даже успел блаженно улыбнуться открывающейся картине. Всё естество ангела потянулось навстречу, и тут магия сна резко схлынула, обнажая пронзительно звенящую реальность.  
\- Что? Кроули?! – он попытался встать, но сходу сделать это не удалось, змеиный хвост крепко держал ноги. Ангел чудом умудрился не упасть из кресла, вцепившись в край стола. Тогда испуганный взгляд вновь метнулся к проклятым блинчикам, источавшим сейчас ни с чем не сравнимый аромат сладости, тепла и порока. Азирафель даже зажмурился, лишь бы не поддаваться соблазну.  
\- Доброе утро, ангел, - прошипел Кроули приветливо, сверля его привычно-пристальным немигающим взглядом. - Я тебе завтрак принёссс.  
Несмотря на облик, тон голоса у него был вкрадчивый, ласковый и очень приятный.  
Вообще-то последний раз Кроули соблазнял подобным образом шесть тысяч лет назад и с тех пор подзабыл, что и как делается. Да и честно говоря, в тот раз вышло всё равно как-то скомканно и сумбурно — не то, чтобы он прямо самолично уговорил Еву, скорее, он стал последним аргументом в пользу явно давно зародившейся в её пытливом уме мысли.  
\- Это же смешно, Кроули… - слова оборвались резким глубоким вдохом. - Ох нет, совсем-совсем не смешно!  
При сильном желании Азирафель мог бы заставить симпатичную стопочку блинчиков исчезнуть и появиться где-нибудь на окраине Лондона, подальше от него самого, но сейчас сколько бы он ни искал – на сильное желание никак не наскребалось. Ангел даже не мог открыть глаза дольше, чем на пару мгновений – так как иначе сразу натыкался взглядом либо на вызывающее лакомство, либо на огромные жёлтые глаза совсем рядом.  
Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, блинчики оказались совсем уж неприлично под носом, а змеиная морда подталкивала тарелочку ещё ближе.  
\- Конечно, не сссмешно. Сссовершшшенно сссерьёзно, - заверил Кроули, досадуя, что не может одновременно говорить и держать блинчик в пасти. - Ссспециально для тебя. Ты прекрасссно выглядишь, ангел, но будет ещё лучше, есссли ты всссё-таки поднимешшшь сссебе нассстроение...  
Не удержавшись, Кроули скользнул ближе, обвиваясь вокруг Азирафеля и пристроив в итоге голову у него на плече. Ангел был тёплым, холоднокровному Змию это казалось крайне приятным.  
Какие-то сантиметры отделяли Азирафеля от неминуемой гибели. Или во всяком случае – гибели собственных убеждений. Дышать стало трудно, сердце билось загнанной птицей, точно ударяясь изнутри о грудную клетку.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь… если я только попробую, уже не остановлюсь! – прошептал ангел, неотрывно глядя перед собой. В правой руке по чудесному стечению обстоятельств сама собой появилась изящная вилка. Азирафель посмотрел на неё с ужасом. Кроули замер, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не обвиться вокруг ангела поплотнее — на всякий случай. Прислушался к ощущениям, к своей интуиции и понял, что настал момент икс. Либо сейчас, либо никогда. И в ход пошёл последний, самый отчаянный аргумент.  
\- Я сссам иссспёк, - с гордостью признался Кроули. - Неужели не попробуешшшь?  
Дыхание остановилось. Несколько долгих и тягучих, как карамель, секунд ангел неподвижно любовался произведением искусства, свидетелем которого ему довелось сегодня стать. А затем статика, растянутая уже до предела, оглушительно лопнула. Вилка взметнулась, с нечеловеческой скоростью проникая в горячее тесто и накручивая его на себя, как на вертел. Прежде чем сделать первый укус, Азирафелю всё-таки пришлось сделать быстрый глубокий вдох, а затем комнату огласил чувственный стон чистейшего наслаждения.  
Змеиная голова зачарованно дёрнулась, зависнув прямо напротив лица ангела, а хвост восторженно сжал его ноги чуть сильнее. Зрачки жёлтых глаз расширились, клыкастая пасть была приоткрыта – Кроули пребывал в восторге. Наверное, это можно было бы назвать эйфорией — но в конце концов, он имел право, он смог соблазнить самого, наверное, упрямого ангела, и это было гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем та знаменитая история с яблоком.  
Где-то в глубине Азирафеля сейчас рождалась и умирала сверхновая. Не было мыслей, сомнений или правил – только они вдвоём, здесь, и упоительное блаженство в его руках. Не отрываясь от лакомства ни на секунду, ангел одним изящным движением воссоздал в свободной руке кружку с горячим и ароматным чаем. Светлые глаза были полуприкрыты, а пушистые ресницы подрагивали в такт движениям языка.  
\- Ох, Кроули… это просто… бесподобно… О Боже милостивый!..  
Змий всё-таки не выдержал — только чешуя блеснула — и обвился вокруг Азирафеля, снова умостившись на плечах так, чтобы не мешать есть. Если бы в принципе змеи умели мурлыкать, то сейчас был бы тот самый момент, но вместо этого Кроули издал тихое довольное шипение. Мир, который уже трещал по швам, снова стал целостным и правильным. Не то, чтобы Кроули так уж любил правила — но по его мнению, кое-какие вещи обязаны были оставаться неизменными. Восходы на востоке, ежемесячное полнолуние, мозговитые дельфины — и Азирафель с блинчиками.  
\- Понравилосссь? - невозмутимо нарываясь на комплимент, поинтересовался он, когда на тарелочке остался последний блинчик.  
Тяжёлый выдох был ответом. Ангел сощурился, рассматривая этот самый блинчик, точно Наполеон I под Аустерлицем.  
\- О, ты даже… не представляешь себе… насколько… - Азирафель отставил кружку с чаем в сторону и улыбнулся. – Это твоя симфония, Кроули! Как ты добился такого перехода вкуса? Невозможно разобрать, определённо демоническая кулинария…  
Последний кусочек поспешно исчез, и ангел медленно отложил вилку на тарелку. Он чувствовал себя непереносимо хорошо. Да что там! Удивительно, как смертное тело вообще выдерживало такой напор положительных эмоций – ему хотелось петь, смеяться и даже взлететь немедленно от переполняющего сердце счастья. На губах Азирафеля прочно утвердилась улыбка чистого упоения, согнать её не могло ничто.  
\- Большшше так не делай, - предупредил Кроули. - Вот теперь ты точно прекрасссно выглядишшшь, ангел.  
Если бы он мог оценить сейчас свои интонации, то был бы очень недоволен — они звучали с искренней радостью. Но Кроули совершенно не вслушивался в свой голос, он впитывал всей шкурой эмоции ангела и блаженствовал. Всё вернулось на круги своя.  
Какое-то время Азирафель просто сидел, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь чувством покоя, а затем воскликнул:  
\- У меня ощущение, что я очнулся от страшного кошмара наяву. Или чего-то ещё хуже, определённо – хуже, – ангел повернул голову в сторону Змия и улыбнулся: - Поверить не могу, что ты приготовил блинчики. Специально для меня, Кроули.  
Змий после паузы нехотя извернулся, частично покидая насиженное местечко, и снова уставился в глаза Азирафеля.  
\- И только попробуй хоть ещё раз об этом вссспомнить.  
На просветлевшем лице ангела тут же нарисовалось искреннее выражение обманутого ребёнка. Ярко-голубые глаза теперь блестели жаждой жизни, во всех её возможных – в рамках приличий, конечно же – проявлениях.  
\- Но ты просто обязан продолжить, друг мой. У тебя же кулинарный талант! Нельзя лишать мир… такого великолепия.  
Кроули долго, очень долго смотрел в его глаза, а потом коротко изрёк:  
\- Нет.  
Легко соскользнув на пол, он в самом прямом смысле слова ушёл от разговора — вернее, уполз, ретировавшись куда-то в сторону кресел, и только там принял уже человеческий облик, слегка встрёпанный, но довольный.  
\- Но если ты ещё раз вздумаешь такое учудить, обещаю, я тебя сссвяжу и ссскормлю тебе эти блинчики насссильно, - подумав, крайне уверенно заявил он.  
Азирафель тихо рассмеялся. Невозможно было возмущаться поведением лучшего друга. Во-первых – он всё-таки был демоном, а во-вторых – ангела слишком переполнял сейчас целый клубок восхитительных чувств, основополагающим в которых была жгучая благодарность. И он знал – Кроули люто ненавидел благодарности, ни в каком виде, даже самые крохотные. На дух просто не переносил.  
\- Что ж… полагаю, теперь ты будешь ещё пристальнее следить за тем, что я ем? Чтобы… не допустить подобного вновь, верно?  
\- Абсссолютно верно, - Кроули фыркнул, вытаскивая из кармана очки и надевая их без всякой надобности. - И знаешь, что? За тобой теперь должок.  
В голове Азирафеля уже созрел план, никак не отражавшийся на чарующей улыбке ангела.  
\- Определённо.


End file.
